particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Social Progressive Party
The Social Progressive Party ''' is a centre-left/centrist political party in the Federal Republic of Fivani History Founding ---- The '''Social Progressive Party (SPP) was founded on Week 1 April 2124 in Sabota (Menkask Region) as Green Democrats of Fivani. Changes of Party name ---- There were numerous changes of party name: 2124 - Green Democrats of Fivani 2127 - Fivani Civic Forum 2135 - United Social Democrats 2141 - Green Democratic Association 2177 - Third Way Alliance 2183 - Alphabet of Democracy 2194 - Fivani Civic Forum 2208 - Social Progressive Party Party Presidents ---- Every four year party members elect their President. 2124: Theo Mcguire 2128: Olen Felmlee 2132: Margie Woods 2136: Silas White 2142: Hector Coop 2144: Jenae Klinger 2151: Leonardo Uhl 2159: Shirly Groves 2169: ' Santiago Brady' 2182: Party was forbidden because of Partido de Fivani (Communism in Fivani) 2208: Wilber Crouse Ideology The Social Progressive Party Platform 1. Fighting for Economic Justice and Security in the Fivani Republic and Global Economies • To uphold the right to universal access to affordable, high quality health care for all. • To preserve guaranteed Social Security benefits for all Fivani, protect private pensions, and require corporate accountability. • To invest in Fivani Republic and create new jobs in the Fivani by building more affordable housing, re-building Fivani’s schools and physical infrastructure, cleaning up our environment, and improving homeland security. • To export more Fivani products and not more Fivani jobs and demand fair trade. • To reaffirm freedom of association and enforce the right to organize. • To ensure working families can live above the poverty line and with dignity by raising and indexing the minimum wage. 2. Protecting and Preserving Civil Rights and Civil Liberties • To sunset expiring provisions of the Patriot Act and bring remaining provisions into line with the Fivani Constitution. • To protect the personal privacy of all Fivanis from unbridled police powers and unchecked government intrusion. • To extend the Voting Rights Act and reform our electoral processes. • To fight corporate consolidation of the media and ensure opportunity for all voices to be heard. • To ensure enforcement of all legal rights in the workplace. • To eliminate all forms of discrimination based upon color, race, religion, gender, creed, disability, or sexual orientation. 3. Promoting Global Peace and Security • To honor and help our overburdened international public servants – both military and civilian. • To re-build Fivani alliances around the world • To enhance international cooperation to reduce the threats posed by nuclear proliferation and weapons of mass destruction. • To increase efforts to combat hunger and the scourge of HIV/AIDS, tuberculosis, malaria, and other infectious diseases. • To encourage debt relief for poor countries and support efforts to reach the UN’s Millennium Goals for Developing Countries. 4. Environmental Protection & Energy Independence • To free ourselves and our economy from dependence upon imported oil and shift to growing reliance upon renewable energy supplies and technologies, thus creating at least three million new jobs, cleansing our environment, and enhancing our nation’s security. • To free ourselves and our economy from dependence upon imported oil and shift to growing reliance upon renewable energy supplies and technologies, thus creating at least three million new jobs, cleansing our environment, and enhancing our nation’s security. • To change incentives in federal tax, procurement, and appropriation policies to: (A.) Speed commercialization of solar, biomass, and wind power generation, while encouraging state and local policy innovation to link clean energy and job creation; (B.) Convert domestic assembly lines to manufacture highly efficient vehicles, enhance global competitiveness of Fivani auto industry, and expand consumer choice; (C.) Increase investment in construction of “green buildings” and more energy-efficient homes and workplaces; (D.) Link higher energy efficiency standards in appliances to consumer and manufacturing incentives that increase demand for new durable goods and increase investment in Fivani factories; • To eliminate environmental threat posed by global warming and ensuring that Fivani does our part to advance an effective global problem-solving approach. • To expand energy-efficient transportation choices by increasing investment in synthesized networks, including bicycle, local bus and rail transit, regional high-speed rail and magnetic levitation rail projects. • To preserve prudent public interest regulations that encourage sustainable growth and investment, ensure energy diversity and system reliability, protect workers and the environment, reward consumer conservation, and support an expanding marketplace that rewards the commercialization of energy-efficient technologies. • To protect, preserve, restore, and where reasonably possible expand wild lands and animal and plant populations endangered by human activity, reasonably compensating businesses and homeowners for damages or losses incurred by such. 5. Abortion Rights and Legal Reductions • Pass legislation and encourage community leadership to, among other acts: Increase funding to child placement services (foster care agencies); increase funding for comprehensive sex education programs that are proven to reduce the number of unwanted pregnancies; increase awareness of the protective benefits of proper use of contraceptives, and increase access to them; increase funding for educational programs to spread awareness of sexually transmitted pathogens including viruses and bacteria, and their effects upon the human body; increase funding for prenatal care for unwed and low-income mothers; and expand daycare and nanny services to assist low-income families and single parents who choose to keep their children after birth. 6. Gun Control and State Militias • Adopt reasonable gun control laws that keep guns out of the hands of criminals, while preserving the 2nd Amendment right of law-abiding citizens to keep and bear arms. • Restore full control of the National Guard units to their respective states, maintaining both a federal standing military and the individual state-controlled and regulated Militias. Elected officials (current) Council of Ministers ---- Current SPP currently holds ____ cabinet positions. Premier: Deputy-premier: Vice-premier: Minister of National Development and Economic Affairs: Minister of Foreign Affairs: Minister of National Defence: Minister of Finance: Minister of Health Care: Minister of Education, Science and Culture: Minister of Transport, Communication and Energy: Minister of Justice and Law Enforcement: Minister of Tourism: Minister of Environmental Protection and Forestry and Water Management: Minister of Social Affairs and Labour: Minister of Agriculture and Rural Development: Minister of Regional Development, Public Administration and Local Self-government: Minister of Human and Minority Rights: Office of President of State ---- The President of the Fivani Republic is Fivani's head of state. Fivani is a parliamentary democracy where the President's main role is leading the armed forces and Fivani's diplomacy together with the Government, in addition to a number of procedural duties of this eminent public office. President of the Fivani Republic: Mr. Davis Solway (PC) Electoral history The National Forum of Fivani republic ---- Elections until 2153 |- |April 2130 | |- |April 2134 | |- |May 2136 | |- |May 2140 | |- |January 2141 | |- |September 2141 | |- |September 2145 | |- |September 2149 | |} Category:Fivani